random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Peanut Otter's Disco/Just A Kiss
(Fandom Original Series logo) (theme plays) PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO Created by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Developed by KirbiMiroir PixelMiette Madi Shinx Timebomb192potato (The episode starts with Peanut and Juanita in their room) Juanita: I just don't get it, mi esposo. We go for lame kisses! Peanut: I want to have a kiss on the lips with you, but last time we tried, I freaked out! Juanita: We always have kisses on the cheek, but never one on the lips. (Peanut and Juanita walk out of the room) (Cut to Timothy and Yoko sitting on bean bag chairs in the chill-down room) Timothy: I can't believe we started our relationship all the way back in kindergarten, Yoko. Yoko: Mrs. Jenkins, was, and still is, the best teacher I've ever had. Timothy: I love you Yoko. Yoko: I love you Timothy. (Timothy and Yoko share a kiss) (Once Timothy and Yoko are done, they exit the room and walk over to Peanut and Juanita) Juanita: Hola Timothy, hola Yoko. Timothy and Yoko: *both at once* Hi! Peanut: Me and Juanita can't do a proper kiss! Juanita: So we need your help! Timothy: Hmmmm... Yoko: We're sure to give you advice. Timothy: Yes! Firstly, you one of you needs to get caught looking at the other person's lips. Don't purse your lips. Keep them softly parted, not so much that one of you could breathe comfortably through the opening, but enough that one of you could bite your bottom lip easily. You also need to make your mouth appealing. Yoko: You should use chapstick or lipgloss to smooth over flaky lips, and keep your breath fresh with mints or spray. And please avoid gum, which one of you might have to spit out awkwardly if the one of you goes in for a kiss. Juanita: ¡Gracias! I will take this advice! Yoko: Also, it is best to ask about experimenting. Peanut: Bye guys! Timothy and Yoko: Bye! (Cut to Brian and Dongwa kissing) Brian and Dongwa: Mmmmmmmmmmmmm... Brian: *in thought* My god, Dongwa is such a pretty cat! Dongwa: *in thought* I love being a bisexual kitty-kat and especially loving you, Brian. (Brian and Dongwa finish the kiss) Dongwa: Brian, you're the prettiest boy ever! Brian: And you're the prettiest cat ever! (Brian and Dongwa walk out of their room and walk over to Peanut and Juanita) Peanut: Brian, Dongwa, me and Juanita need advice on how to get the best kiss. Juanita: Sí! Brian: Well, Dongwa had to experiment prior to meeting me in person for our first kiss. Dongwa: I experimented with Lik-Lik, Cha-Siu, and Wong Ton. Lik-Lik failed as he got one of his whiskers stuck in my mouth and we freaked out, and Cha-Siu and Wong Ton were better but a little hard on the lip touches. So, experimenting is kinda of a good idea. Brian: When I kiss Dongwa, I like to hug him and feel up his back. Hugging during your kiss is also a good idea. Peanut: Thanks! Juanita: Gracias! Brian: We're glad we were of assistance. Category:Peanut Otter's Disco Category:Disco time Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki